


My Heart for a Bottle of Shampoo

by dogmaticdeux



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, MRD era, Mutual Pining, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmaticdeux/pseuds/dogmaticdeux
Summary: Aoi’s face was hauntingly expressionless. “I’m afraid this’ll cost you.”Now totally puzzled, Ruki blinked. “Come again?” What the hell was Aoi going on about? None of his behavior made any sense; this was just a goddamn bottle of shampoo. He had never had any troubles sharing his stuff before. What was wrong with him all of a sudden?Instead of an answer, Aoi’s gaze dropped down to Ruki’s crotch. To the towel that was covering his intimate parts. “Take it off,” he demanded, his voice husky, his eyes dark.





	My Heart for a Bottle of Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me what this is lol. I got inspired by an interview I think, in which Ruki complained about showers situated in hotel rooms so people could watch you shower. And Aoi being Aoi, he said sth like, "I will only watch if you make it look appealing." Of course my imagination would run wild at that. The result you can read here lmao~ So you can blame Aoi for this one shot.
> 
> Also, the moment I referred to in the one shot: [just a click away](http://dogmaticdeux.tumblr.com/post/172150981591/i-made-this-for-my-header-but-i-figured-why-not)

The sound of the wheels of their trolley bags got muffled by the thick, dark-red carpet. Silently, they trotted through the hallway, which was barely decorated with a few paintings here and there. The gray wallpaper was torn every other foot away, and at some points, it was peeled off completely. In the dim light of the corridor, the gray of the wallpaper and the color of the naked wall were barely distinguishable. Ruki thought that for sure, they had to be different colors, because why plaster wallpaper on a wall if they had the same color? Some paint would have done the job just as well, in his opinion. It would have been much more suitable, too, because it wouldn’t have spalled or get torn off as easily, and the hotel they were staying at would have come across as much less desolated that way.

Not that he was in any position to complain. It wasn’t like they were making the biggest money yet, and even this rundown hotel was a huge upgrade from spending the night in a van. However, the state of the hotel corridor wasn’t the only thing that ground his gears as he tagged along behind the taller man, shoulders slouched as he trailed his trolley bag behind him.

He bit his lip as they halted at one of the dark wooden doors with the golden number 317 nailed onto. Quietly, he waited for the other to unlock the room. He pushed the door open, took a few steps into the room, then turned around and grinned at Ruki. Gentlemanly, he held open the door for him. “Welcome to the suite deluxe,” he joked, stretching out his arms invitingly.

Ruki rolled his eyes with a grunt, walked past him, and groaned as he took in the hotel room. It was small, with barely enough room to fit a double bed, an old wardrobe, and a chair. It wasn’t even equipped with a TV. Not that Ruki minded much, since all he wanted to do was take a nice hot shower and fall into bed to unwind from their last live.

Which took him to the root of the problem.

Not only did they have to share rooms, as their manager had informed them, but there also was only one bed. And to top it all, there was that goddamn shower.

Narrowing his eyes, Ruki turned his head to the left to glance at the shower cabin. He huffed in disbelief, and shook his head. He truly wondered on what kind of acid the architect of these hotel rooms had been on. There was a door leading to a small bathroom just next to the front door, but apparently, they hadn’t thought to fit the shower _in_ the bathroom as well; but instead, next to it, opposite of the double bed.

He truly didn’t know which of the two made him want to cry out in frustration more.

“What is it, Ru-chan? Why the long face?”

He turned around and scrutinized Aoi with what he hoped was a stern expression. He didn’t understand how the dark-haired guitarist was still energetic enough to smile and joke around like this after their performance. Or how he didn’t fume at their suboptimal accommodations as well.

His anger was the thing Ruki tried to focus on. Because if he didn’t, if he let his anger and frustration go, then they would be replaced by other, much more unwanted feelings. He much preferred to blush in anger than in embarrassment, after all. And he truly didn’t need to blush for the second time this evening.

The first time had been when Aoi had thought it funny to tease him on stage. To nuzzle his face in Ruki’s hair and blow his temple a kiss. He had thought he was going to suffer a heart attack right on stage. The worst thing was that he knew Aoi to be a big flirt. And still, he had been unable to keep himself from falling for it.

From falling for Aoi.

“If you keep silent for much longer, I’ll have to assume that you’re anything but happy to be sharing the room with me,” Aoi whined like a little child, pressing his hand to his chest, right above his heart.

“Shut up or you’ll sleep on the floor,” Ruki grunted in response. Actually, he _really_ wished he could have Aoi sleep on the floor, and not next to him, their bodies only inches away. He had lived through this torture before, when they had given one of their lives shortly out of town. Back then, he had had to share the room with Aoi as well, and moreover, the same bed. He hadn’t been able to sleep all night. His heart had beat too damn fast, and his thoughts had spun around like a carousel. Despite the exhaustion from the live, he hadn’t been able to rest for even an hour. All because of Aoi. Because of how close he had been.

Aoi grinned. “Your words cut deep.” His hand still on his stupid chest, the grin grew brighter. Then, he winked at Ruki, before he passed him and dumped his bag next to the bed. With a sigh, he dropped down onto the mattress. He yawned, and stretched on the bed; Ruki bit down on his lower lip as he saw the biceps of Aoi’s naked upper arms flex at the movement.

He quickly looked the other way when he felt a blush creep up his face, and cleared his throat. He rounded the bed, and pushed the trolley bag next to the nightstand. Sullen, he glanced at the shower. Then, his gaze wandered to Aoi, who lay on the mattress, eyes closed.

He was really craving a shower. But at the same time, he really didn’t feel like baring himself in Aoi’s presence. He felt self-conscious enough as it was, but to strip in front of the man he had secretly been crushing on for the better of a year made him unbearably anxious.

“You can go first,” Aoi mumbled sleepily, glimpsing up to him with half-closed eyes. He nodded at the shower.

Ruki bit his tongue. What was he supposed to do now? At least the last time they had had to share a room the shower had been located in the bathroom. And the last hotel room he had stayed at with such a stupid layout, he had shared the room with Reita. He hadn’t had any problems showering with Reita in the room; he was his best friend after all. Though it felt more like they were brothers with how close they had grown.

But Aoi?

“Uh, I think I’ll pass,” Ruki whispered.

Aoi frowned. He opened his eyes and gave him a once-over. “Not for nothing, Ru-chan, I do like it when you get all sweaty, but don’t you think it’d be better to take a shower before we share our bed?” His voice was laced with amusement, and he wriggled his eyebrow all suggestively at him.

Immediately, Ruki blushed crimson. He wanted to punch Aoi for his flirty tone. For the way he looked at him all knowingly. For the way his tongue darted out to lick his lip all lasciviously, before he tugged on the lip ring with his teeth.

“I just don’t like the thought of showering with other people in the room,” he evaded the truth, heart racing in his chest. “It makes me uncomfortable. Does it not bother you to have people watch you?” Well, he didn’t mind other people much. He just minded the thought of Aoi watching him shower. The heat in his cheeks reached staggering heights at the mental image. He hoped that Aoi wouldn’t be able to see his reddened cheeks in the dimly lit room.

With a shrug, Aoi closed his eyes again. “Why would it bother me if people watched me shower?” he murmured confidently, then yawned. “Don’t worry, I won’t watch you.” He fell silent for a bit, pressing his lips together into a thin line contemplatively. Then, he reopened his eyes, and his dark orbs seemed to look right into Ruki’s soul. “Unless you make it look appealing, that is.” He bit his bottom lip, and his eyes roamed Ruki’s body almost hungrily.

“W-what?” Ruki stammered, his cheeks now unmistakably as red as his hair. “D-Don’t be stupid.”

Aoi simply chuckled, and closed his eyes. The smile faded as he did so. “See? You got nothing to worry about then, Ru-chan.” Did Ruki only imagine things or did Aoi sound disappointed?

Shaking his head, he squatted down in front of his suitcase and opened it. If he was fast enough with his shower, then maybe Aoi would have no time to peek. He would just have to turn his back on him. That way, he wouldn’t be able to see anything. Still, the thought of undressing in front of him made him blush ferociously, and his stomach flutter. Hastily, he pulled out his bed wear and his wash bag. With another look at Aoi, who seemed to drowse, he hurried into the bathroom.

There, he brushed his teeth and removed his makeup as well as jewelry. Then, with an annoyed groan, Ruki slipped out of his clothes. He still didn’t feel like showering with Aoi in the room, but the live had left him far too sticky to not shower. And he was too tired to wait until Aoi had fallen asleep. He just wanted to shower as quickly as possible and then slide into bed. Hopefully, the exhaustion would be enough to make him pass out, instead of lying awake the whole night again just because of Aoi’s mere presence.

Gulping down his panic, he wrapped a bath towel around his slim waist. He needed to eat more; the lives were burning through him that soon it would show on his body as well. With a sigh, he regarded himself in the mirror. What was he even worried about? It wasn’t like Aoi saw anything in him except maybe his bandmate. A friend, at best. But certainly not more. He wouldn’t pay Ruki any mind, because he simply wasn’t desirable. He was of small, scrawny built; his arms barely had any muscles to show. His lips were slim and kind of flat, unlike those of Aoi or Uruha. There was barely anything worth mentioning about his body. Without the stripes of makeup, his neck felt thick and ugly; he had always been extremely self-conscious about that part of his body. Just like his slender arms. Part of him wanted to cover his pale skin in tattoos over tattoos, until his arms wouldn’t be visible anymore. Until they were somewhat remarkable.

The only thing he remotely liked about his reflection was the red hair. And Aoi would probably see even fewer noteworthy things about his body. So his anxiety was truly misplaced. He was no one to be watched. He was not exactly appealing to the eye; at least that was the way he saw it. So that surely meant that Aoi would as well.

While the thought about his looks pulled him down a bit, at least the thought that Aoi wouldn’t waste his time staring at him somehow reassured him. It hurt to think that Aoi would never look at him in any way, with any sort of desire in those dark, beautiful eyes. But that way at least he wouldn’t be interesting enough to even pay attention to.

Sighing, he tiptoed out of the bathroom. Aoi was still on the bed, unmoving, eyes closed. Ruki exhaled in relief, grabbed his washing things, looked at Aoi again, and then slid off the towel. He dumped it in front of the shower cabinet and entered it. If he showered hot enough, then hopefully the glass walls would steam up and make it even more difficult to see anything. Though Aoi looked like he was soundly asleep. Ruki bit his lower lip as he regarded the sleeping figure on the bed. There was a softness and innocence to his features that made his heart beat faster.

The sight of what he would never have hurt him, and Ruki turned around as the view got too much for him to bear. He put the water on, but winced as a cold stream poured down on him. At least he managed to hold the shriek in to not draw Aoi’s attention to himself. He made himself as thin as possible while he pressed his now shaking body against the opposite wall and waited for the water to warm up.

After what felt like an eternity, the temperature had finally risen enough. Ruki stepped into the veil of water and closed his eyes. Relief flooded him as the shower didn’t fail its purpose. His body slowly unwound under the warm water, and he felt his heart calm down. Motionlessly, he stood underneath the showerhead for a while, simply enjoying the downpour of hot water. With a content hum, he grabbed the shower gel, and rinsed his body thoroughly while he reminisced about their final.

He truly loved performing. Feeling the beat of their songs fill him up from head to toe. Hearing their fans scream and shout at them. Seeing the content smiles of his bandmates. Singing his heart out on stage. Despite all the hardships and the hard work, he felt that all their difficulties paid off in those moments on stage. When they exerted their bodies to give it their all. To deliver what he hoped would be an unforgettable night for a lot of people.

The memories of their final in mind, he bent down to grab his bottle of shampoo. However, the smile vanished from his face and got replaced by a frown as he squeezed the bottle repeatedly – and nothing came out. _Oh no!_ he thought, feeling panic claw at his heart. _Oh please, no!_ Frustrated, he shook the bottle, but not an ounce of product came seeping out. “Fuck!” In a fit of anger, Ruki threw the bottle to the floor. He looked around himself in hopes to find a small sample of shampoo provided by the hotel. Alas, there was none. Of course. What else did he expect from such a run-down place?

With a desperate whimper, he turned off the water. He knew there was only one option left. Heart beating rapidly in his chest, he trotted to the door of the shower. The hot water hadn’t been quite enough to steam everything up properly. Not that it mattered since Ruki would ruin any form of progress within the next seconds as he slid the door open. Immediately, his eyes darted to the bed. Aoi still lay on the mattress, eyes closed. Ruki sighed. Hastily, he grabbed the towel and covered his private parts.

“Aoi?” he called out to his bandmate in a hesitant voice.

With a grunt, Aoi opened his eyes partially to stare at him. However, once he got a good look at Ruki, he suddenly sat up. Eyes wide open, he started to scrutinize every inch of his body. Again, his tongue darted out to lick across his lips. Ruki felt himself shiver at the sight. He wanted to do nothing more than merge with the wall as his cheeks burned in embarrassment. “What’s up, Ru-chan?” he purred. “You need help with showering?”

Ruki swallowed hard as he felt a jolt of ecstasy shoot through his body and accumulate in lower regions at the thought of a joint shower. Why did Aoi always have to be such a fucking flirt? Didn’t he realize how unbearable it was to Ruki? Of course he didn’t, because Ruki was at least smart enough to not make matters worse and confess to him. That would turn everything into such a disaster, he didn’t even want to imagine it.

“N-No, of course not!” he stammered embarrassedly. “I just need to borrow your shampoo. I ran out.” He clutched the towel more tightly.

“Oh.” Aoi looked him over once more with what seemed to be disappointment (why would Aoi be disappointed?). Contrite, he got up from the bed, and looked through his bag. He pulled out a bottle of shampoo, and for a second he looked as though he was going to toss it at Ruki. However, he frowned, and halted in his throwing stance at the last moment. He got to his feet instead, and walked over to the shower. “Here you go!” He held the bottle out to Ruki.

With a grateful sigh, Ruki stretched his hand out, meanwhile he tried to ignore his pounding heart. “Thanks!” But just as he wanted to take the bottle from Aoi, he yanked his arm back and brought the bottle out of reach. With a confused frown, he looked at Aoi, who had an unreadable expression on his face. “What’s the matter?” whispered Ruki.

Aoi’s face was hauntingly expressionless. “I’m afraid this’ll cost you.”

Now totally puzzled, Ruki blinked. “Come again?” What the hell was Aoi going on about? None of his behavior made any sense; this was just a goddamn bottle of shampoo. He had never had any troubles sharing his stuff before. What was wrong with him all of a sudden?

Instead of an answer, Aoi’s gaze dropped down to Ruki’s crotch. To the towel that was covering his intimate parts. “Take it off,” he demanded, his voice husky, his eyes dark.

Not sure he had heard correctly, Ruki gasped. He felt his heartbeat accelerate and pump more and more blood through his whole body. And worst, right into his dick. The way Aoi was looking at him, the way his voice sounded, it drove Ruki almost insane. It was exactly like he always fantasized about Aoi taking him in his lonely nights. Maybe he had slipped in the shower, fallen and hit his head?

That must have been it, because no way in hell was this real. No way in hell was this anything but a hallucination.

“I don’t understand,” he breathed.

Aoi rolled his eyes. His good mood from before seemed to have vanished completely. He seemed… angry. Frustrated. Dissatisfied. And Ruki had no clue why. All he instinctively felt was that it somehow was his fault. “Of course you don’t, sweet, innocent Ru-chan.” His voice was raspy, throaty almost. “You have no idea about the things you’re doing to me, do you?”

Ruki shook his head. His thoughts were swirling around like leaves in the wind. He couldn’t grasp a single one, no matter how much he tried to. “W-what are you talking about?” It felt as though his heart would jump out of his chest any second now. Desperately, he dug his fingernails into the towel, as though it was his last line of defense.

“I tried so hard to behave.” Aoi closed his eyes, sighed, then shook his head. “But you don’t make it easy. And I’m tired. I’m tired of behaving. How can you expect me to be good when you’re doing _this_ to me?” His lips warped into a sad smile as he waved at Ruki’s naked body with his hand. “It’s the highest form of torture, and I can’t stand it anymore.” Again, his gaze fell to the towel wrapped around his waist. “I want you to take it off.”

Still baffled beyond rhyme or reason, Ruki simply stared at him.

Aoi huffed, then slowly, he reached out to Ruki, who still tried to wrap his mind around the things Aoi was saying. The naughty undertone his words held. And no matter how Ruki turned his words around, there was only one sort of meaning he could attribute to Aoi’s talk. A meaning that was downright preposterous. It made him shiver, his cheeks flare up and his dick swell even more. As though he had turned to stone, he stood unmoving as Aoi seized the towel, and pried it from his hands.

The throaty gasp that left his lips rattled Ruki to the bone. Speechless, he stared into Aoi’s eyes that darkened with lust as he gazed at his hard-on. “So I was right,” he mouthed. “You want me.” His eyes wandered upward, locking with Ruki’s. There was a fire burning in Aoi’s eyes, one that drove him almost crazy. Still, none of this made any sense to him. Still, he couldn’t fathom what was happening.

Part of him wanted to deny it. Wanted to come up with an explanation for his boner. Wanted to tell him to fuck off and mind his own business. But he knew that Aoi had hit the bullseye. And he could read in his eyes that Aoi knew as well. The fact that he didn’t shy away set something free deep inside of Ruki. The fact that he didn’t turn his back in disgust but kept licking his lips as he stared at his erection sent adrenaline through his whole body like liquid courage.

“You call that misbehaving?” he whispered as the courage sparked something inside of him. Something dark. Something lustrous. Biting down on his lower lip lasciviously, he slowly traced his chest with his fingertips. One hand found its way to his nipple, and he rubbed it enticingly, while his other hand wandered lower. His lips warped into a grin when he heard the faint moan escape Aoi’s lips at the sight. He too, groaned as the pleasurable shivers ran down his spine. He felt his bud harden underneath his fingertips. Circling it continuously, he wrapped the fingers of his other hand around his erection.

Unbridled lust on his face, Aoi watched him as Ruki pumped his cock once. With a smirk, he traced his length with his thumb until he had reached the tip. “You’re right. I want you,” Ruki confessed, all shame evaporated. Aoi’s words had spurred him on, as had his reaction. Could it be that Aoi wanted him just as much? At least on a physical level? The thought made Ruki’s cock grow harder. He didn’t even care about the consequences. He didn’t care if this was nothing more than a game to Aoi. Nothing more than a means to pass the time, and blow off some steam. He would most certainly care in the morning, but right now his mind was too fogged up. If this was the only way he would ever get Aoi, then wasn’t it his right to take the chance? To screw everything and let himself go?

“You’re the one who makes me grow hard. You’re the one I think about when I get off.” Ostentatiously, he gave his cock a determined stroke. Then, he pressed his thumb against the head. Through half-closed eyes, he watched Aoi readjust his pants. A bolt of want shot through him at the sight. The lust on his face turned him on so much. But he wanted to push Aoi further. He wanted Aoi to take him; if he didn’t tonight, Ruki would surely lose his mind. And had Aoi not talked about giving him a show? Oh, he would give him one. With a smirk, he circled his thumb around the tip of his cock. Then, he slowly pushed the foreskin over the head.

“ _Oh God!_ ” Aoi hissed, and Ruki watched in a blissful daze as he seized his crotch through his pants. He closed his eyes and palmed it repeatedly, gasping as he did so. Clumsily, he unzipped his pants with one hand and yanked them down.

Ruki moaned as he revealed his own erection. This all still seemed so surreal to him. Was he really able to make Aoi grow just as hard? Did he really have the same effect on him as Aoi had on him? It seemed as though he was stuck in a dream. Or maybe in heaven. Maybe he truly had slipped and fallen. Maybe he had hit his head and bled out on the floor of the shower cabinet. But if that was the case, then this was the most beautiful death he could have ever imagined.

Relishing in that thought, he pulled his foreskin back, and rubbed his tip once more. He could feel the precum beneath his thumb, and spurred on by Aoi’s erection, he took a step forward. He reached out to his face, and pressed his thumb to Aoi’s lips. Heart beating rapidly and cock throbbing with unbearable lust, he smeared his own cum onto his lips. Satisfied, he removed his hand. He didn’t have to say anything. Obediently, Aoi’s tongue darted out and licked his lips clean. Then, he took him by surprise as he seized Ruki’s wrist, and shoved his stained thumb into his mouth. He was unable to hold in the moan when Aoi sucked at his thumb, and the burning desire to repay him seeped through his whole body. It was almost impossible for him to hold back anymore.

As though Aoi had read his mind, he carelessly dropped the bottle of shampoo, and steered Ruki into the shower cabinet. He turned on the water, which started to pelt down on them the very second Aoi pushed his back against the glass wall. The moment their lips finally met, Ruki could swear his heart would give up. Gasping, he wrapped his arms around Aoi’s neck and pulled him closer. Eagerly, their lips moved against each other as though they had done nothing else all their lives. They fit together like a jigsaw puzzle, their tongues united in a harmonious play.

Impatiently, he started to roam Aoi’s chest with his fingers until they had reached the buttons of his white shirt. He started to undo them meanwhile Aoi slipped out of his black sleeves, tossing them to the floor heedlessly. When he couldn’t move much further with the shirt, Ruki almost harshly unraveled the ribbons of Aoi’s corset; why did their costumes always have to be so elaborate? It truly was a hindrance in moments like these. Not that these moments were an abundance. Still, it was vexing enough for him to growl against Aoi’s lips, who chuckled at the sound.

He pushed Ruki’s fingers aside to take care of it himself, and seconds later his corset and shirt dropped to the floor, both soaked in water. His pants followed only moments later. That was when Ruki finally paused. In a daze, he removed his lips from Aoi’s, and stared into his eyes. They conveyed the same passion he felt deep within, and he shuddered. Slowly, he let his gaze wander over Aoi’s upper body; his fingertips followed his gaze down his chest. He felt a weird feeling of triumph well up inside of him as he spotted the goosebumps on Aoi’s tanned skin. His cock was just as hard as his own, and he moaned quietly at the sight. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered, not sure Aoi would hear it against the dripping of the water. Once more, he felt self-consciousness wash over him, and Ruki averted his face in shame. He felt inferior to him; like he paled noteworthy next to Aoi’s beauty.

Again, Aoi seemed to be able to read his mind. He seized his chin, and lifted his head up. “Not as beautiful as you,” he retorted just as silently, the most genuine look on his face. Ruki shivered again at his words. Felt his insecurities get washed away by the look of adoration in Aoi’s eyes. By the recollection of his own insecurities he had mentioned more than once. And maybe, Ruki thought, it was okay for them to be insecure. Maybe they just needed each other to be able to see their own beauty. To make each other believe in it.

With a smile, he bent forward to capture Aoi’s lips. Desire filled him up to equal parts with the love he had been holding for Aoi for the longest time now. He still wasn’t sure Aoi felt remotely the same, but right now, what he had was more than enough. It was so much more than he had ever dreamed of.

He buried his fingers in his dark strands to pull him closer and put more drive into the kiss. To take all of Aoi in for eternity. To relish in the feeling of utter warmth as he felt Aoi kiss him back with the same amount of passion. He wanted him. He had wanted him for so long, Ruki had thought to go crazy. And now, he finally got a taste of what he had desired for so long. Of what he had secretly wished for so long.

He broke the kiss, licking his own lips. He didn’t know whether he would get more than this. The rational part inside of him wanted to tell him to stop. Wanted to prevent him from letting go, from giving Aoi everything when he couldn’t be sure whether he would get anything in return. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. His head, his heart, his soul – everything was filled to the brim with Aoi. Nothing but Aoi. No one but Aoi.

Not paying any mind to his conscience, he dropped down on his knees. Heart hammering against the inside of his chest, he started to distribute chaste kisses on Aoi’s erection. Groaning at the touch, Aoi sank his fingers into his strands and pulled at them forcefully. Ruki smirked at his impatience, but took his sweet time torturing him. He kissed his length allover once more, then placed another chaste kiss on his tip. His tongue darted out, and he licked his erection from tip to shaft. Then, he backtracked, this time licking the underside of his cock. Aoi moaned again. Tugged at his strands again, demanding more. “I want to fuck your pretty mouth,” he groaned with another tug.

Feeling his own cock pulsate at those words, Ruki finally took him in. The moan got stifled by Aoi’s cock in his mouth. How long had he dreamed about this moment? How often had he fantasized about this? He had lost track. But right now really wasn’t the time to rack his brains about stuff like that. So with a smirk, Ruki looked up to Aoi as he gave him a first, almost tender suck. Aoi’s eyes flared up, and he pulled his head forward, making him take in as much of him as he could. Ruki decided to have mercy on him as he felt the pressure in his own cock increase. Setting a fast pace, he began to bob his head back and forth, meanwhile he started to run his tongue along Aoi’s hard-on skillfully.

Aoi’s nails dug into his scalp, and he jerked his hips forward. Ruki took his length without complaint, spurred on by his erratic movements. He opened his jaw wide, letting Aoi drive his hips forward repeatedly as he fucked his mouth, moan after moan escaping his plush lips. “Every time I watched you sing, I couldn’t help but fantasize about how it would feel to fuck your mouth. To feel your lips around my cock. It’s even better than I imagined.” Aoi shivered as Ruki circled his tongue around the tip of his head, then let out a hoarse moan. “ _Fuck!_ ”

To repay him for his enticing words, Ruki opened his jaw as widely as possible. He felt Aoi press out a muffled moan as he pushed his mouth onto his cock fully. He kept his gaze locked on Aoi’s face, whose eyes were shut tightly as he let out a row of moans. Thinking of a way to rile him up even more, Ruki grabbed his hand, untangled it from his strands, and pressed it to his outer neck. Then, he gave him a determined suck. Aoi’s eyes shot open with a grunt as he felt his own cock through the thin skin of Ruki’s neck as he deep-throated him.

Ruki began sucking him off again in a steady rhythm, his hand held in place on his throat. When he felt the distinct wetness on the tip of Aoi’s cock rub against the back of his throat, he stopped with a satisfied grin. He pulled back, releasing his erection. No matter how much he wanted to taste him, there was something he wanted even more. He wanted to be filled up by him. He wanted to be one with Aoi as they finally got what they had been craving for so long. “You like that?” he breathed against his cock, before he traced a vein with his fingernail, having Aoi shiver at the touch once more. “What else did you imagine?” He looked up to Aoi as he wiped his swollen lips, whose eyelids were closed again. “Did you imagine fucking me? Because I did. Oh, how often I imagined you fucking me hard. In the studio, on the mixer. On the bed the last time we shared a hotel room. On stage. Backstage after a live. In our van. I imagined you fucking me everywhere.” His cheeks burned hotly as he admitted his deepest fantasies. But he felt no shame, not in this moment. All he felt was the sheer arousal that threatened to tear him apart. He needed Aoi so badly it was driving him insane. He had longed for him for so long.

Aoi’s eyes shot open with a groan. He pulled Ruki up by the hair with force, taking possession of his lips again. Fervently, he kissed him as he pushed him against the glass wall. Their hard cocks rubbed against each other, and Ruki broke the kiss to let out a moan. He yearned for Aoi he could barely take it anymore. “I need you,” he confessed with a whisper. “I need you so goddamn much, it’s driving me crazy.” He felt ashamed as he shared his darkest desires with Aoi. Part of him got overwhelmed with the sudden fear of rejection. Of Aoi letting go of him only to start laughing at him. Of Aoi looking at him in disgust.

But he did none of those things. Instead, he seized Ruki’s face and caressed his cheek with his thumb. “I know,” he murmured. “I could barely take it anymore. I wanted to take you right on stage, in front of all these people. I just wanted to kiss you… to make you mine…” He trailed off, burying his face in the crook of Ruki’s neck. While Ruki was still trying to come to terms with the things he had just told him, Aoi started to kiss his neck with a gentleness that took his breath away. His lip ring grazed his skin in a pleasantly harsh way that made him quiver.

What thrilled him even more was the thought that Aoi wanted him just as much as he did. That he had been craving him just as much. He had never thought it to be possible and yet, here they were. He still couldn’t grasp how he had gotten here, but he was also tired of thinking and overthinking. “Make me yours then,” he muttered, his fingers buried in Aoi’s strands. He tilted his head to the side as he nibbled on a most sensitive part of his neck to grant him better access. “Please…”

Aoi stopped in his explorations of his neck, lifted his head and looked at Ruki. “If I do I won’t ever let you go again,” he breathed against his lips. Faintly, all Ruki did was nod. How else could he convey in this very moment that that was all he had ever wanted? How could he possibly put into words what he felt for him?

He didn’t have to. Gently, Aoi kissed him. Then, he seized his shoulders and turned him around so quickly, Ruki got dizzy for a moment. His mind got clouded up even more when he felt Aoi’s lips on his collarbone. He sucked at it lightly, then wandered to his shoulder. He bit down on the soft flesh, then kissed his way to the nape of his neck. From there on, he painted a sloppy trail down his back, following Ruki’s spine meticulously. At the same time, his hands slid down his chest, grazing his nipples shortly. They wandered over his stomach until they came to a rest at his hipbones.

Ruki felt his whole body tremble as Aoi sank his teeth into his butt cheek, then gasped as he replaced his teeth with his hands. He kneaded his cheeks almost tenderly for a second, before he pulled them apart roughly. Ruki moaned loudly as Aoi’s tongue traced his crack and he gripped the faucet for support. The moan turned into a scream of pleasure when Aoi circled his entrance before he pushed his tongue inside. Ruki’s head jerked back, he panted at the utmost feeling of pleasure as the water dripped onto his face like rain. Expertly, Aoi’s tongue began moving inside of him, brushing against his inner walls and sending wave after wave of ecstasy through his whole body. He pressed his hand over his mouth to stifle the whimpers; he bit down on the palm of his hand when Aoi slid a finger inside of him as well. For a while, he moved it inside of Ruki, coaxing more moans from his throat, before he pulled it back out. He seized his thigh and lifted his leg up so he could shove his tongue in even deeper. Ruki’s head was spinning at the excessive amount of pleasure he felt as Aoi ate him out. His tongue kept moving at a torturous slow pace, digging as deep in as he could before he pulled out almost completely before he dug back in. And while Ruki was rendered a whimpering and moaning mess at the tantalizing treatment bestowed upon his ass, it also felt heavenly.

Not even in his most unabashed dreams would he have expected the real deal to give him this much pleasure. To even get the real deal to begin with.

He felt his knees weaken, and his body sway. Aoi took notice of it, and pulled his tongue out. Almost tenderly, he turned Ruki around, who was a shaking mess by now. Aoi straightened up, seized his chin and buried his tongue in his mouth. Ruki whimpered as he tasted himself on his tongue. Turning his head, Aoi kissed a line from his mouth over his jaw to his neck, then upward to his ear. “You taste like heaven, Ru-chan.” His words were but a mere whisper, but they raged like a hurricane within his body. The nickname was like a drop in the ocean of his passion and want. He had always felt insecure when Aoi had used this nickname. Like he was nothing but a small child. Someone cute. Someone to whom a guy like Aoi was completely out of reach. As though he wasn’t more than a little brother to him. However now, that nickname got painted in a whole other light. With the colors of intimacy only lovers shared.

“Make me yours,” Ruki heard himself beg again, his fingers playing with the long, white extensions embedded in Aoi’s dark hair.

Staring deep into his eyes, Aoi cradled his face. He united their lips in a most tender, almost bittersweet kiss. A kiss, which briefly fired up the fear in Ruki that this would be a one-time only thing. Something that would never repeat itself. Something that would never happen again. Something they would never speak of again. Something that would stay within these walls forever.

His fear got melted away when Aoi seized him by the back of his knees, and lifted him up. His back got pressed against the wall, and he groaned as he was hit with the cold glass. However, any and all emotions got blown away when he felt Aoi push inside with utmost care. Ruki threw his head back and moaned as he wrapped his arms around Aoi’s neck. Carefully, he lowered him onto his hips, holding him in place between his pelvis and the outer wall of the shower cabinet. Instinctively, Ruki locked his legs around his waist; he moved slightly to adjust his position and try to take all of Aoi in. This was all he had ever dreamed of. This was all he had ever wished for, and finally, his dreams were coming true. He wanted nothing more than for Aoi to fuck his mind into oblivion. If this was a one-time only thing, then he wanted to make sure it would be burned into his memory forever. He wanted to make sure to savor every moment of it. Every touch. Every taste. Every kiss. Every single second in which Aoi belonged to him. In which Aoi made him his.

Slowly, Aoi began moving inside of him. Ruki could feel his restraint as though he was trying to go easy on him. To not hurt him until his body had accustomed to him. He felt his heart ache at the thoughtfulness, even when he wanted nothing more than to be taken as hard as possible by him. But he surely wouldn’t complain. After all, it was that tenderness that had made him fall for Aoi. The way he cared about others. The way he tried to make sure they were comfortable, happy and content. The way he so often put the needs of others before his own. The way he smiled in the face of his own hardship for the sake of others when he wanted to do nothing more but crumble to pieces.

Aoi barely ever showed that vulnerable side of his. But Ruki had gotten glimpses of it every now and then. When they had gotten drunk after a successful live. When they had shared a room, exhausted and burned out from a performance. In those moments, Aoi let his mask slip. In those moments, he let the darkness deep within himself shimmer through ever so slightly.

Ruki wanted to take all of that in. He wanted Aoi to know that he would never be alone. That he would always have him. That he would always be there for him to catch him when he fell. That he would always love him unconditionally, no matter what.

He didn’t have any words right now, though. He was unable to speak, to voice those things on his mind he had been dying to tell Aoi for so long, while he had also been too afraid to do so at the same time. Instead, Ruki bent forward and caught his lips with his own. Rather than talking, he focused on conveying how he felt through his kiss. Through his body.

For a few more minutes, they kept kissing as Aoi steadily increased the pace and intensity of his thrusts. Soon enough, Ruki couldn’t focus on his lips anymore. He turned his head to the side, panting in between moans as he felt him thrust deep into of him, getting rougher with each thrust. His fingers slid to Aoi’s hair, and he grabbed his strands for better support. “Look at me,” Aoi groaned as he thrust into him with full force, slamming him against the wall painfully. He didn’t even notice the pain shoot through him.

His back arched as he got shaken by a scream of pleasure. Drowning in pure bliss, he tried to fix his gaze on Aoi’s face. Another feeling of bliss shot through him like lightning as he regarded Aoi, whose cheeks were flushed, his body wet and sweaty, wet strands sticking to his face. He looked utterly gorgeous. Ethereal.

“That’s right. Keep looking at me,” Aoi demanded with a moan. He pulled out as far as possible, snapped his hips forward and buried his length in Ruki. Another scream of pleasure left his lips as he penetrated his most sensitive spot. Aoi repeated the whole treatment, pushing in as forceful as possible. He started to fuck him against the shower wall hard and mercilessly, barely ever gave Ruki any time to breathe.

He shrank to a moaning mess in his fierce grasp, yelling out Aoi’s name repeatedly as he pounded into him at full speed. He didn’t even feel the pain in his back at the rough pace in which he got fucked against the glass. All he felt was the utmost sensation of pleasure as he continuously hit his prostate. With every thrust, the throbbing in his own cock grew. With every thrust, he found himself closer to the edge, gazing down into a bottomless abyss. It was a dark pit of uncertainty, which both promised the highest form of pleasure as well as the most excruciating pain.

Gasping, Ruki dragged his fingernails over Aoi’s back, clawing at his skin in search for support. Aoi hissed at the pain, turned his head and smashed their lips together again. His piercing dug into Ruki’s skin almost painfully, but he didn’t mind. The pain somehow helped anchor him in the present; make him realize that this was really happening. That it wasn’t just another cruel figment of his imagination brought about by his desperate subconscious.

It was that thought combined with the continued sensation of Aoi thrusting into him that made him let go. He didn’t care if the abyssal crater would hold nothing but pain for him in the morning. He didn’t care if this was as nonrecurring as it was unprecedented. He rather taste paradise once than never know how it felt in his whole lifetime. He groaned as he let himself fall into the dark abyss. As he came undone in Aoi’s arms. As he screamed his name. As he gave Aoi his body. His mind. His heart. His soul. His everything. It was Aoi’s to take anyway.

It had always been Aoi’s to begin with.

He felt Aoi cum inside of him the very same moment he felt himself fall. Panting, he slumped against the wall, Ruki still entangled with his body. Their bodies were both shaken by their orgasms, and almost desperately, Ruki clung to Aoi for support. For closeness. With his physical exertion, his inner walls came tumbling down as well. He wanted to hold back but found himself incapable. He was still caught in the moment, wrapped up in a sea of utter bliss and content. His head dropped onto Aoi’s shoulder in exhaustion, but his mind was racing. He wanted to tell him so many things while simultaneously, he knew he should stay silent. But he couldn’t deal; his emotions were overrunning him like a bulldozer. The tremors of his body were no longer caused by a mere physical nature.

Aoi felt his tremors. Softly, he lifted his head up to make him look at him. Ruki was grateful for the water of the shower, which covered up his tearstained cheeks. He was frightened again. Frightened like the little child he had always thought Aoi saw in him. Frightened of the rejection. Frightened of the mockery. But he was also so very tired of hiding anymore. He couldn’t bear it for a second longer. “I love you,” he whispered, voice almost breaking as he stripped himself of the last of his masks.

He watched with blurry vision how Aoi’s eyes widened. His mouth fell open but not a single syllable left his lips. Speechlessly, he simply stared at him for what felt like an eternity. Then, he frowned as he felt Ruki’s cheek, before he pressed a kiss to his temple. Like one would do to a child. Ruki felt his heart break. He wanted to pull away from Aoi, but was unable to move; his strength hadn’t returned yet. Moreover, the sex after the live had eaten up all of his remaining energy reserves. He felt burnt out. He just wanted to crawl into a dark hole and cry. Never face the world again.

He had screwed up, hadn’t he? How else was he supposed to take Aoi’s silence? If sleeping together hadn’t crossed the line of no return, then him confessing his feelings surely had. He had known that much, hadn’t he? He had simply ignored it. Had thrown it to the wind at the promise of temporary bliss.

He didn’t even feel the tremors of his body as it got shaken under the by now lukewarm water. Barely registered Aoi turning off the water, before he silently carried him out of the shower. Ruki in his arms, he picked up the towel and wrapped it around his freezing body. He carried him over to the bed, where he put him down on the mattress. Unbearably gentle, he pulled the blanket over him. Then, he tucked a strand of wet hair behind Ruki’s ear. He gave him another kiss, this time to his forehead. Again, his heart yelped in pain. Was Aoi trying to find a most gentle way to break his heart?

He must have been. What else was there left? Aoi had gotten what he had desired, surely there was nothing else Ruki could give him. Nothing he could want, anyway.

Aoi stood, walked over into the bathroom, and retrieved another towel. With a blank stare, Ruki watched him dry himself up, before he slid into a more comfortable bed wear; dark sweatpants and a simple shirt. Dressed, he returned to the bed. There was something in his eyes, something Ruki couldn’t read. Not that he really wanted to.

Suppressing a sob, he turned his back on Aoi. This was humiliating. He had known from the start that Aoi didn’t see him the same way. Maybe he wanted his body, but most certainly not his soul.

“Ru-chan,” he said in a soft voice. “Hey, look at me, will ya?”

Ruki shook his head, then shook his shoulder as he felt Aoi’s hand on it. Silent tears gushed out of his eyes and dropped onto the pillow. He felt ashamed. Ashamed of what he had so willingly submitted to. He wasn’t ashamed of loving Aoi, he was just ashamed of baring himself like that when he so obviously didn’t feel the same way. That had been rejection in his eyes, hadn’t it? What else could it have been? Why else would Aoi have looked at him with such a dumbfounded expression? He had wanted some fun, and Ruki had ruined it when he had confessed to him. In a moment of weakness he had thought it to be a good idea to confess to him. To tell his darkest secret. To show himself vulnerable, without any mask to hide him, without any shield to protect him.

He had left himself completely open, so of course he should have expected to get hurt. He had never expected Aoi to feel the same way. He had thought to be okay with it.

But he had never anticipated how much it would hurt.

“You should dress. I don’t want you to catch a cold,” Aoi tried again. He sighed when he got no reply again. “C’mon, Ru-chan, talk to me. Or look at me at least.”

“Why?” Ruki pressed out with a hoarse voice. “So you can make fun of me? No thanks.” He felt humiliated. Not by what they had done, but by what he had admitted right after.

His heart skipped a beat when he felt the mattress shift beneath him. He could feel the warmth radiating from Aoi’s body before he so much as touched him. He wanted to retreat, he wanted to evade his grasp, but there was only so far he could flee in the small-sized double bed. Again, Aoi seized his shoulder. Again, he tried to shake it off. But this time, Aoi was more resolute. With a determined huff, he turned Ruki onto his back. His face contorted in pain when he spotted the tears in his eyes. Softly, he cradled his face. Softly, he wiped his cheeks with his thumbs. “How could I ever make fun of you?” he breathed.

He bent down, and Ruki held his breath as Aoi captured the next tears with his lips. As he pressed a kiss to each cheek, before his lips wandered to his eyes. Softly, he kissed his eyelids, then he placed a tender kiss on his forehead. Then, one more on his nose. Lastly, his lips hovered over Ruki’s. For a second, he hesitated. Then, he bridged the gap between them. Again, he gave him a most bittersweet kiss. One that tore Ruki’s heart and soul apart. Why was Aoi doing this? Why wouldn’t he stop torturing him? And why couldn’t he simply pull away? Shove Aoi back, tell him to go to hell?

He knew exactly why, but it didn’t make things any easier. Any less painful.

“I’m sorry,” Aoi mumbled as he retreated. His face was a mixture of deep sorrow and pain. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Gingerly, his thumbs painted small circles on Ruki’s cheeks. “I just… I just never thought someone like you could ever love someone like me.” He smiled at him briefly, but the smile was somber. It faded away as soon as it had shown on his face. “What you told me just now… it feels as though _you’re_ the one who’s making fun of _me_. Because-“ He pressed his lips together and shook his head. “Because no way in hell could you ever mean those words, right?” Again, a fleeting smile flashed over his face. “That’s what my mind keeps telling me. Those words… they’re the most beautiful and yet cruelest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Any trace of light vanished from Aoi’s face. Caught up in his thoughts, Ruki stared at him uncomprehending. “I don’t understand what you’re saying,” he mouthed, his gaze locked on Aoi’s beautiful face. But oh, he did understand. He just couldn’t grasp it. Aoi thought that he was unlovable. That he didn’t deserve to be loved, even. Something that hurt Ruki even more than the thought that Aoi would mock him because of his feelings. It was simply unacceptable. He had known Aoi to have a low opinion of himself, but hearing him say things like that pained him beyond rhyme and reason.

With a sad expression, Aoi averted his eyes. “Don’t you?”

“No, I don’t.” Ruki lifted his hand, cradled Aoi’s cheek and turned his face around to make him look at him. “You don’t deserve to be loved, is that what you’re saying?” He felt anger well up inside of him as Aoi nodded silently. Those thoughts were beyond messed up. He had thought Aoi would never reciprocate his feelings, but not because he had thought himself to be undeserving. Maybe he had pondered about not being good enough in his darkest hours. But Aoi’s view was more warped than he had ever anticipated. “Well, I’m sorry to disappoint your expectations then,” he almost snapped. “Because you deserve all the love in the world. I’m sorry that I can’t offer you more than myself. It’s not much, I know that much.” He laughed bitterly, “I sometimes even prayed for my feelings to go away, but it seems like I’m stuck with them. And so are you now.” He didn’t even know where that boost of confidence had come from. Maybe from Aoi’s demeanor that looked so broken all of a sudden. “I’m sorry, but I guess you’ll just have to deal with the fact that I’m in love with you. That I have been for a stupidly long time now.” His cheeks blushed, his heart threatened to jump out of his chest. But Ruki felt no remorse anymore at confessing these things. At admitting how he felt deep inside.

Though he hadn’t reached Aoi completely yet, he could tell as much.

There was one more thing he had to confess. “I don’t regret loving you. I never have.” His fingertips caressed his cheek with the tenderness of a summer’s breeze. “I only regret that I didn’t tell you sooner.” Maybe then Aoi would have stopped thinking these distorted thoughts by now.

Complete silence fell over them. Without comment, Aoi looked down at him. Studied every inch of his face. Stroked his cheek, tucked another damp strand behind his ear. Traced his lower lip with his thumb. “I never thought you could want me any way that wasn’t… sexual,” he finally admitted. “That you would want more from me than my body.”

“Me too,” Ruki replied earnestly. Now it was his turn to tuck a stray strand behind Aoi’s ear. Afterwards, he let his hand linger on his cheek. Could this really be true? Had Aoi harbored feelings for him as well the whole time, and had decided to give him his body in thoughts that he wouldn’t get more than that? Had they both been so misled, so misguided in their fear of rejection? “I guess we were both wrong.”

“I guess we were.” Still hesitant, as though he was waiting for Ruki to burst out into laughter and mock his stupid naivety, Aoi stared at him. As though he still felt like he was caught in a most surreal dream.

Slowly, Ruki pushed himself up into a sitting position. He took Aoi’s face in both of his hands, caressing it softly. He still couldn’t believe this talk was happening. About half an hour ago, he would have laughed at everyone who would have tried to convince him that Aoi felt the same way about him. Now, he was starting to grasp it, even though he hadn’t confessed to him as Ruki had done. Still, he could read it in his eyes. He could decipher it from the way he touched him, the way he had kissed him. The way he tried to avert his eyes again as though he wasn’t worthy. “Hey,” he spoke softly. He knew he couldn’t convince Aoi right away. Tearing down those dark thoughts would take lots of time and patience. But Ruki was willing to go to the lengths. If it meant Aoi would finally start to accept and love himself, then he was fine with being patient. “It might be hard to believe, but what we have is real. Or, it could be. If you want it to be.” His cheeks reddened as he spoke those words. As he basically asked Aoi to give them a chance. It was still hard for him to believe either that this was real. That this was happening. That this was even a possibility. But the more he looked at Aoi, the more reality seeped in.

Aoi hadn’t rejected him. Aoi didn’t reject his love.

It was more as though Aoi rejected himself in Ruki’s place.

Ruki was willing to be patient. He was willing to wait. But he was unwilling to back down. He couldn’t. Not now that he knew that Aoi felt the same way about him. “You can tell me to stay away if that’s what you want. You can tell me to back off. But you can’t tell me to not love you. You can’t tell me that you don’t deserve it, because you don’t deserve it any less than me, or the next best person.”

With a huff, Aoi lowered his head. Tiredly, he dropped it onto Ruki’s shoulder. “I’m not saying I don’t deserve any love,” he murmured warily. “I’m just not sure I deserve yours. I never even thought I deserved to be in this band. But being loved by you… it feels as though I’m not good enough.” Subconsciously, he wrapped his arms around Ruki’s torso, pulling him against his chest closely. A stark contrast to his words, but one Ruki could happily live with.

“You’ve always been good enough for this band. You’ve always been good enough for me.” Aoi had always carried this unspeakable spirit about. No matter his own mood, he always tried to act as cheery as possible, even during hard times. And even though he could have quite the temper as well, Ruki had never wanted him to be replaced by someone else. Because to him, Aoi was an irreplaceable member of this band. More importantly, he was an inerasable part of his heart. With his cheery, careless attitude he had brightened up Ruki’s day more than once. He had brought his motivation, his will to fight back more than once. He unwittingly had been his muse for more than one song. So of course Aoi was good enough. Though Ruki very well understood the feeling of inferiority. He just never wanted any of his bandmates to feel that way. Least of all the person he was in love with.

Thoughtfully, Aoi looked up to him. As though he had not only heard his words, but had been able to read his mind as well. “Will you take me, then?” he asked with a mere whisper.

Instead of an answer, Ruki bent forward to join their lips. Feeling his eyes fall shut, he kissed Aoi as timidly as he could manage, hoping to lay all his feelings into the kiss. Hoping that it would reach him.

When Aoi returned the kiss just as tenderly, he was sure that he had finally gotten through to him. Happily, he sighed into the kiss as Aoi lowered him onto the mattress, not breaking their kiss for a single second. He felt his arms wrap around his waist as though he was sheltering the most precious of possessions from the outside world, from any kind of harm. The thought made his heart flutter.

He had been right to give his heart away to Aoi. He had been right to entrust it to him. He could taste it in the way he kissed him. He could feel it in the way he lay down next to him. The way he snuggled up to him, sharing his body heat with him as best as possible. The way he pulled him close. The way he nuzzled his face into his hair, distributing soft kisses on top of his head.

In the way he softly whispered, “I love you too.”

Snuggling up closely to the man he had been secretly in love with for the better part of a year, Ruki started stroking Aoi’s arm that was placed around his waist. To think that a stupid bottle of shampoo had caused all this. To think that it had been the thing to finally drive him into Aoi’s arms. A bottle of shampoo and a stupid shower.

Drowsily, he glanced around the hotel room. For a moment, his gaze got stuck on the adjacent shower. Smiling happily, his eyes fell shut as he slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber.

If he ever came across the person who had thought up this ridiculous layout of a hotel room, he would write them a song of gratitude.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed T-T


End file.
